Yugioh Magic of the 4 souls
by Ladylacus09
Summary: YugiohxInuyashaxGundam Seed. This story is about Mai and about how a jewelShikon no tama, bursts from her body. This takes place in Doom Saga so I twisted this up so badly. But I can tell you that Mai does meet Valon and the others soon.My first Fanfic,
1. Mai Valentine

Yu-gi-oh Magic of the 4 souls

(When you see - it means that Mai is thinking this. And this is my first fanfic so if u flame me,go ahead, i'm just a newbie. And it might not be so good because i mixed Yu-gi-oh with bits of Inuyasha and Gundam Seed. And I own nothing of this. I messed up Doom Saga and I put my own twists on basically everything.)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this story. Yu-gi-oh,Gundam Seed,Inuyasha,Doom Saga. None of this is mine but some words.

Prolouge

My name is Mai Valentine. I'm a 19-year-old girl. Since the Battle City tournament, I went to a Computer School, just beside Domino High, the school called Helipolis. Where I met some new friends, yet I'm still close to Yugi and the others.  
I thought that I was just a normal girl, but I will soon know that I'm not.

Chapter 1- Mai Valentine

A blonde girl of age 19 sat at her table beside her best friend.  
Mai Valentine was a duelist and a student at a computer school-Heliopolis. She was pretty and had skill for dueling and computers. She was very charismatic which made her a popular girl.  
Mai turned to the window and smiled. Since Battle City, she wasn't as slutty and rude anymore. She had friends and a brother living with her and she was very close to childhood friends. She was almost like a beautiful flower grazing in the grass with that cuteness that everyone loves about her. But behind her cute appearance, she's a very wise person.  
wow thought Mai to herself what a beautiful day. She began to quietly hum to herself. She was almost a pop star now. She had won talent contests and had toured to many places in the world to sing. She had sung duets wiht her best friend and childhood friend-Lacus Clyne.  
"Hey Mai," Lacus whispered in her chair, she was sitting beside Mai. "Are you awake"  
"Oh," Mai smiled. "Just, looking around"  
Lacus smiled back.  
This is Lacus Clyne. We are a lot alike. We have been together since we were born. Our parents were friends growing up, they died in a fire a few years ago-along with Lacus' parents too. She and I always tour around and sing together.

RING!

"Boy am I glad to hear the bell!" Lacus giggled. She and Mai were outside, sitting under a tree.  
"No kidding!" Mai stretched her arms and yawned. "I think I'm going to go home"  
"Ok, bye!" Lacus smiled and walked off.

Mai walked out of the school yard. She passed by the gates of Domino High.  
"Hey wait up!" Mai turned around, 3 people came to her.  
These are my friends and Heliopolis. Tolle Knomen, Miriallia Haw, and Kira Yammato  
"We haven't seen you all day." Kira smiled.  
"We have something for you Mai." Tolle said pulling a beautiful rose from behind his back and handing it to Mai.  
"We wanted to Thank You , you helped us with exams and tests on the last minute-they were very important tests too. So, Thanks!" Mir (Miriallia) smiled gratefully.  
"No problem Mir,Tolle,Kira. Thanks for you rose you guys!" Mai said gratefully.  
Kira looked at his watch."We have to go Mai. See you tomorrow!" The three ran off and Mai waved after them.

Mai approached her house, 505 Sunset Bay. It was a very large house, and was beside a huge lake so the view was beautiful.  
As she reached her doorstep, she found a purple package wrapped with a pink ribbon. Mai picked up the package, she read the Tag.

Dear Mai,

Just a celebration gift thing for your kicking show the other day!  
Later!

Your friend, Flay Allster!

Flay Allster, she's almost the opposite of of Lacus. Flay doesn't get along with Lacus. Flay can sometimes be a pest, but, she's very kind to me.

Mai oppened the door and went it. "Nicol!" Mai called. "You here"  
"Yeah!" called a voice. "In the living room"  
My older brother. Nicol Valentine. Very Smart when it comes to mythology and legend. He believes so many things and stories. I can't say the same for myself.

"Check it out!" Nicol held up some blue-ish miny sphere in his hand, looking pleased of himself."A model size of the Sacred Shikon no tama! Of course it's not the real one, everyone knows that it has been gone for decades. No one Knows where it is, but it's no where in sight." He handed it to Mai.  
Mai held it in her hand. Kilala-a twinned tailed cat (though no one knows why), went to Mai. "Here Kilal." Mai said throwing Kilala the model of the jewel "Have fun with it." The model rolled on the wooden floor and Kilala scrambled after it.  
"No Kilala!" Nicol called. The 20-year-old ran after the feline like an 8-year-old.

Mai sighed and walked to the den. She sat down in a purple chair and relaxed. Then three guys came into the den.  
"What up?" asked Dearka. Dearka Elthman, a childhood friend. He's hyper and pretty funny  
"Where's Nicol?" Athren asked. Athren Zala, he's our childhood friend and Nicol's best friend  
"Let me guess," Yzak said. "Fiddling with a magical item?" Yzak Julles.He's a childhood friend too. He is up tight most of the time though  
"How'd you guess?" Mai grinned.  
"Isn't he always doing that!" Yzak and the others laughed.  
"haha! Very funny!" Nicol rolled his eyes and handed the model to Mai.  
"I'm going to lie down." Mai said heading out the den. "Have fun"  
"Don't give the model to Kilal!" Nicol called after her.

Mai walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. With the model of the jewel in her hand. 


	2. Shikon no tama

(Last time you couldn't tell if Mai was thinking something or not, this time I'll do this /when she's thinking/)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or any characters, mainly this story is made up of a whole bunch of animes that I mixed so the ideas are not mine

The gang were at the top of a building. Yugi was dueling someone known as an "Oricalkos Warrior". The gang watched the duel. And up above, 3 bikers were watching too.

"Let's see if he has what it takes." Rafael-the blonde biker said.  
"Yeah," Alister-the redhead biker said and then glanced over at the brunette biker."okay...Valon what is so intresting down there"  
"Tristan,ugly! Tea,nah- so not me! Joey punk...looks dumb and not nearly as attractive..." Valon paused as he looked at Mai from head to toe. "Whoa!" Valon grinned. "That girl, Mai. She's cute"  
Alister and Rafael rolled their eyes in annoyance, it figures that Valon would be checking out girls!

Alister then looked at Mai. He was suprised. "Do you see what I see?" Alister said blinking.  
"She..." Rafael began."There's something about her."

"Come on Yugi!" Tea cheered.  
"You can do it pal!" Joey yelled.  
Yugi collapsed to the ground.  
He had just won his duel, he was lucky that he drew the card that he needed.  
"Please Master!" Gurimo yelled. "Spare me!" The Oricalkos took his soul.  
"Oh well, it was his fault." Rafael said with the Egyptian God Cards in his hand.

The the Seal of Oricalkos then surounded the gang.  
"No!" Yugi yelled as he saw them trapped in the Seal.  
"What!" Alister said.  
"This isn't suppose to happen." Valon said.  
"What is this?" Tristan yelled nervously.  
"And why is it even here?" Joey yelled trying to break free.  
Tea screamed.  
The Seal then became brighter blinding everyone. Mai began to glow a periwinkle-white color.  
"What!" Mai said as she saw her body was glowing.

"What the..." Rafael said. Alister and Valon just stared.  
As Tea,Tristan,Joey,and Yugi saw her they gasped too.  
Mai fell backwards, but as she fell, her hand flew forwards.  
Mai began to glow even more. And a periwinkle and white colored jewel bursted out her body.

Mai lay there as if her body was paralized /no,it cant be/

Joey and Tristan stared.  
"Is that the..." Tea began but wasn't able to finish her sentence.  
"oh my!" Alister said.  
"holy crap!" Valon gasped.  
"What will Master Dartz think?" Rafael said.

"This..." Mai gasped as the jewel floated before her. "It...It cant be..."

The Seal dissapeared as The jewel fell to the ground in front of her, the Shikon No Tama.

(Short crapy chapter, I know. I don't care if anyone likes it, but flames will be welcomed to make me be a better writer. And I need practice for an assignment in english class about story writing.) 


	3. The Sacred Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or characters and this is a whole bunch of animes put together so none of the ideas are really mine

"The Shikon no tama bursted out of your body!" Nicol asked. He and Mai sat in the living room on the ground with the jewel.  
"It has been gone for"  
"Decades," Mai finished. "Yeah, everyone knows that, so how come some model of the jewel looks exactly the same as the real jewel...well i think the jewel looks like that? And how did it get into my body in the first place?"

"No wrong," Nicol said and picked up the jewel. "This is no fake."

"You're telling me!" Tristan said as the gang sat down with Nicol and Mai.

"Let's talk." Tea said.  
"First," Joey began. "that oricalko-wats it, surrounds us, and threatens to take our souls with its evil magic. Then you began to glow with magical colors.  
Then you fell over and as your arm flew up, the jewel bursted out of your body and saved us."

"I guess," Mai shrugged. /i don't really get it. I've heard so many stories about, a sacred well, a magical tree,and a sacred jewel known as the Shikon no tama, Or Jewel of the 4 souls. But I never believed those stories...well untill yesterday. But was that real/

"Well," Nicol said grabbing the jewel and attaching it to a necklace. "You should gaurd it with your life, and be prepared. Someone might come after it"  
Nicol handed the necklace to Mai. She put it over her neck.

"So the Shikon Jewel is back in the world, and it bursted out of a human?" Dartz said. Dartz was leading the Oricalkos Warriors.

"Yes Master Dartz." Rafael said bowing down to his master.  
"So what would you like us to do with her?" Alister asked.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to take the jewel?" Valon asked. "It could make us more stronger. And that thing is magical, isn't it"  
"SO we seperate Valentine from her friends," Alister suggested. "grab her and take her along with us, and steal the sacred jewel"  
"Fine I suppose so." Dartz said uninterested. "But you better do this right."

"yes master." Rafael,Alister,and Valon said as they bowed down to him.

It was morning

Mai layed on her bed, playing with the jewel around her neck. /why is this happening/ She thought. /I'm not magical or anything. I'm just a normal student,okay so right now normal wouldn't be a good word to describe me./ Mai sighed.

"Mai! Lacus is here!" Nicol called.  
"Coming!" Mai yelled as she grabbed her back pack and ran out of her room, not realizing that the jewel was dangling around her neck and was easy to notice.

"Ready to go?" Lacus asked.  
"You bet." Mai said nervously. /Ready? pff as if! I have a jewel that has just bursted out of my body,i have to protect it against anyone who dares to take it. And I'm not "normal that much anymore.hmm, i guess that's how Yugi feels about his millenium puzzle. And about the pharoh./

"You okay?" Lacus asked curiously. "You seem...different." Lacus became suspicious as she looked at Mai.  
"uhh...about that..." Mai said trying to think up of something. /I'm not going to crack...I'm not going to crack/  
"What is that!" Lacus asked taking the necklace off of Mai and putting the jewel in her hand.  
/I cracked/  
"Is this..." Lacus gasped. "The Shikon no tama- Jewel of the 4 souls?" "umm...actually...yeah...it...is." Mai said gulping. "But please don't tell a single soul about this. I'll give you details later. I'm still trying to figure out something myself."

"I promise." Lacus nodded and smiled. They continued to walk to school together.

But Mai was unaware that a girl was watching her all day. She sighed. "I have to steal the jewel." She began to bite into her lip in regret

"Sorry Mai," the girl sighed. "But...the jewel...Someday...I'll give it back...someday." thought the girl.

(I'm welcome to any suggestions and what will happen next. I'll keep on trying to update whenever I can.) 


	4. Missing!

(Thanks to the person or people who wrote a review. I want to know if i am a good writer or not and how i can improve. And i need some practice for and english assignment lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows or characters in the story.This story is made up of a whole bunch of animes so the ideas aren't really mine

"I'm worried." Tea said. She and the gang were on the roof of the school. "I mean, if the jewel is sacred, and it is wanted by demons and evil monsters and evil people, then wouldn't that mean that Mai would be in danger"  
"hmm..." thought Yugi.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Tristan said shrugging.

"Yeah." Joey agreed. "Mai may look like a girly girl cutesie girl, but she's smart. I'm sure that she can take care of herself."

"Maybe." Yugi said but wasn't too sure.

"Mai," Tea thought to herself. "Please, be careful."

Mai sat in class.

With Lacus sitting beside her at the same table and Flay and Miriallia behind her. Flay was acting very strange though. She never took her eyes off of Mai.

RING!

"Come on let's go." Lacus said running out of the classroom.

"Wait up!" Mai yelled, running after her.

"Leave the jewel in your bag Mai." Lacus whispered.  
"umm...okay." Mai shrugged. "Good idea!"

Then, as Mai just slipped the jewel into her bag, Flay Allster came to the girls.

"Oh," Mai smiled. "Flay, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Flay said.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream with us?" Lacus asked. "There's an ice cream shop that's really close to Heliopolis."

"Oh..." Flay said. "That would be...great."

/That's weird./ Mai thought. /Flay said she doesn't like Lacus.I wonder.../

The day was pretty sunny and cheerful.

In the sky, a pack of winged demons began to land. Getting closer, and closer.

"I'll be right back." Lacus said. "3 vanilla ice creams coming up!" Lacus walked into the ice cream shop.

Flay looked at Mai's bag. "Mai..." She began. "Why don't you go with Lacus, she might need some change or something...I'll hang onto your bag"  
"umm..." Mai said as Flay took her bag. "okay then...be right back."

Flay sat there and waited. The ice cream shop was busy, and packed with people.  
Flay placed Mai's bag on her lap and didn't take her eyes off it.

"Finally!" Lacus sighed and handed an ice cream cone to Flay. "That line up was so long. I think that we were in there for more than 5 minutes, which is long to me"  
Mai smiled and began to lick her ice cream.  
Flay then smiled. "I'm sorry. I forgot that I'm going to hang out with some friends in a little while." Flay got up. "Thanks for the ice cream!"

"Bye Flay!" Lacus and Mai called as Flay walked away.

" Do you want to go to my place and study for tests?" Mai asked.  
"Sure, why not." Lacus said wiping her face with a napkin and throwing it into the garbage.

Mai and Lacus openned Mai's door and went in.

"Nicol I'm home!" Mai said running up the stairs with Lacus.

Lacus and Mai went into Mai's room and shut the door so that they could study.

"The jewel's in my bag right?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Lacus said. "Didn't you put it in? And I thought that you checked on it a few times already.

"uhh..." Mai gulped. "No..." Lacus and Mai looked at each other worriedly and they then suddenly jumped onto Mai's bed and dumped everything out of Mai's bag.  
"oh no!" Lacus said with wide eyes.

The Shikon Jewel was not there.

(Okay, I'm sort of running out of ideas, but I think I know what to do next. Please review) 


	5. Countdown to Chaos

( Would SOMEONE review. Thanx Lady Frei who actually review. And ur stories are pretty good too. I read some of them the other day. VaronxMai rules lol)

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or shows. These are a whole bunch of animes put together. I own nothing of it

Chapter 5: Countdown to Chaos

"This cannot be happening!" Mai said worridly. "Why oh why does this have to happen?" She collapsed on her bed.  
"Chill." Lacus said and sat on the bed with Mai. "Let's think. What happened"  
"Well," Mai thought. "I'm guessing that it fell out of my bag. Maybe we should retrace our steps and try to find it"  
"Fell?" Lacus rolled her eyes. "Don't you see? This is what Nicol was talking about. Someone obviously took it. And we have to find it or else we'll be in big trouble!"

"Mai, Lacus!" Nicol called. "Come into the living room."

Mai and Lacus quickly ran down the stairs and into the living room hoping for good news.

"This is Cagalli Yula Attha." Nicol said pointing to a blonde girl. She had nice blonde hair and was wearing a red shirt with light pants.  
"I am an expert when it comes to the Shikon Jewel so if you would like to know anything I am happy to help." Cagalli said.  
"okay." Lacus jumped in on the conversation. "So what are the pro's and con's of the Sacred Jewel. We should know that before we do anything..." Lacus paused and looked over at Mai. "we will regret." She obviously meant about the Shikon Jewel being stolen.

"Well," Cagalli began. "First of all. The bad thing is that when the jewel was released, the demons from another world will be set free from their world and come into our world to look for the jewel. So that means that there will be demons around searching for the jewel. Who knows what those bad demons will do."

/Oh great! The next thing I need is some demons attacking the city to get the jewel. And even I don't know where the jewel is/

"And the second thing is." Cagalli scratched her head. "If the Shikon no tama is shattered,as in broken into a million pieces,the demons can come to our world whenever they want to."

"WHAT!" Mai and Lacus yelled.  
"Back up," Mai said. "You said that they can COME TO OUR WORLD WHENEVER THEY WANTED, does that mean that when the jewel..." Mai enphasized. " 'dissapeared', it protected our world from the demons. And you also mean to tell me that there is a world full of demons?"

"Yeah," Cagalli sighed. "The Shikon Jewel protected us from demons, now that it's back, who knows what will happen"  
"And even some humans will shatter the jewel themselves, just to let the demons destroy the world." Nicol said.

"What kind of bonehead would do that?" Lacus pouted.

"It happens." Nicol shrugged. Then he looked at Mai. "And speaking of the Shikon Jewel"  
"Ya, Where is it Mai? I would like to take a look at it." Cagalli said.

"ummm..." Mai gulped and looked at Lacus.  
" It's stolen!" Lacus blurted out.

"What?" Nicol yelled.

"I left it in my bag for safe keeping and then someone took it." Mai said.

"Well we have to find it!" Cagalli said worridly. "If a person took it, then chances are that they are going to shatter it"  
Mai gasped. "And then the demons will be here forever!"

"Go find the jewel!" Nicol said. "YOu still have time!"

Mai and Lacus rushed out the door.

"Come on!" Tea yelled. "Hurry up!"

"Ya you guys!" Yugi said running after Tea. "If we don't help Mai find the Jewel, who knows what will happen."

"Right." Joey said.

"Let's split up!" Tristan said turning to a differnt direction.

Flay was at the school. She stood on the balcony of Heliopolis.  
She watched as the sky grew cloudy and dark.  
She looked at her hand,that was holding the Sacred Jewel.

(Note: My name wil be changed to- Ladylacus09, so if anyone has to change anything, please do so) 


	6. When Demons attack

(Hey! This is hellokitty9, but now my name is Ladylacus9)(Note: character death)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows or any of the characters in this story. This is just a bunch of animes put together.

Chapter 6: When Demons attack

Mai and Lacus ran down the streets and around corners around town.

"So if you were someone who stole a sacred jewel where would you go?" Mai asked Lacus as they turned a corner.

"Let's think," Lacus stopped running. "Who would have access to the jewel besides you and me?"

"Well," Mai thought. "The only time I left the jewel unwatched was when…"

Mai and Lacus looked at each other. "Flay!" They both yelled and began to run again.

"Let's check the school." Lacus suggested. "Why didn't we think of it a long time ago? Obviously she took it, she grabbed your bag when we went to get ice cream remember?"

"Ya!" Mai said as they approached the school. "I think I see her up on the roof!"

Mai and Lacus headed for the rooftop.

" Where should we go?" asked Tea. " How do we know where to find the person who stole the jewel?"

"umm…" Joey guessed. "maybe we should check the school. Perhaps the person is there. I'm sorta having a hunch about it. But we have no other lead."

" Why not," Tristan shrugged. " We aren't exactly having luck right now."

Yugi,Tea,Tristan,and Joey headed for the school.

Mai and Lacus finally got up to the rooftop.

And just as they thought, they found Flay with the jewel in her hand.

"Flay!" Lacus said. "Give Mai back the sacred jewel!"

Flay, who is surprised to see them, lifted her hand as if she were about to throw the jewel down onto the ground. "Stay back," she threatened. " If I break this jewel, you guys will be in big trouble."

"Why are you doing this?" Mai asked.

"My brother died from these demons." Flay had tears in her eyes. "He risked his life to protect the jewel. And this world, is wicked! Once I destroy the jewel, the world will pay back for it's darkness. The people in the world will pay back with their lives!"

" Destroying the lives of others will do nothing!" Mai yelled. "It will only make things worse."

"Besides," Lacus said. " Your brother wouldn't do this! He would want to save the lives of others."

Flay's eyes widened. "But…"

"Please give us the jewel." Mai pleaded, opening her hand.

Flay sighed. She walked over to Mai and put the jewel in her hands. Then a demon flow over them and landed on the rooftop. Lacus let out a shriek.

The demon raised it's claws to strike Mai. /oh no/

"Mai!" Lacus yelled, knowing that she would be killed if she got hit.

As the demon raised his claw and about to strike Mai, Flay ran in front and pushed Mai out of the way. Mai gasped as Flay caught the claw's strike in her right side. Flay fell over.

"Flameswordsman!" Joey yelled and the Flame Swordsman attacked destroying the demon.

Mai picked up Flay making sure not the hurt her even more. Flay's side was covered with blood from the demon. /what have I done/ "I'm so so sorry Flay!" Mai sobbed.

"It's okay Mai," Flay faintly smiled. " I didn't know. But not I'm free." Flay put a hand on Mai's knee. "Don't forget me. I'm sorry!" Flay said, and died.

(crappy story and chapter, but I have to practice)


End file.
